Hero of Times Descendent
by YoungSpiritTamer
Summary: When Link and Zelda's daughter decides she wants to follow in Link's footsteps it only means one thing, evils out to get the royal family and Link will have to go back to his old ways! Chapter 3 is up! R&R thanks enjoy tell me what you think!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters.  
  
Hero of Time's Descendent  
  
Prologue  
  
Link awoke from a quick nap and readjusted his dirtied green tunic. His boots were soggy from Lake Hylia, after resting his feet in the water. His gleaming sword and shield lay resting by his side. He sat up slowly and looked around. Epona, near the scientist's house, was munching lazily on a patch of uncut grass. Link stood up and brushed the grass from his tunic and picked up his sword and swung it around. Since there hadn't been much evil looming around Hyrule he hadn't made much use of his weapons.  
He was now living in the Palace but enjoyed the occasional visit to the Koriki village and Lake Hylia. He would take Epona out for rides along the land of Hyrule and would spend much of his time at Lake Hylia or Death Mountain. He had married, Zelda, after turning 21. He enjoyed wandering around and being outside instead of being kept inside the walls of the Palace. He had done too much after defeating Gannon, and Majora's Mask. It had been years since his adventures, quests and battles. He had defeated some spirits that had attacked Hyrule, but it didn't compare to the Temples and bosses that he had defeated the years before.  
He feared that his skills would wane and he would become nothing more than a lazy man much like Talon. He shuddered at the sudden thought and slipped his sword into his sheath with a quick click. He lifted his shield and moved it around, stretching his arms. He looked at Epona and walked over stroking her mane. He hoisted himself onto the horse, whom snorted and lifted her head from the patch of grass. Link blew a tuff of sandy blond hair from his face and padded Epona. He knew that he had to get back to the palace for a special event. He knew that if he were late again that he would get an earful from Zelda and his daughter.  
His daughter was turning nine. The years seemed to have passed by all too quickly. He was on the verge of thirty, although looking more handsome than ever he was worried about his swordsman skills and dreading that they would disappear with age. Zelda had tried to reassure him that he would never lose his skills and would always be her warrior and protector. It had brightened his attitude, but the thought of him being a fighter at age eighty just made him wonder. He knew as a Hylian that aging was expected; sometimes he had wished he was a Koriki, but Zelda told him that she enjoyed the man that he had become more.  
He kicked Epona's sides and she reared back. After this act she galloped off toward the castle, the sun high in the heavens.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters, yadda, yadda …  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"MOM! Mom, he's back!" Squealed Arrow, running to the gates. Zelda walked behind her daughter and gave Link a look of relief. He grinned and walked towards the two kissing Zelda and picking up Arrow. She laughed and held onto Link throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Looks like someone's happy" he chuckled holding a squealing Arrow on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at him.  
"Dad…" Link glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Hmmm?" "What took you so long, you didn't fall asleep again did you?" He looked outside. His eyes wandered to Zelda who was smiling at the two.  
"Gee, I thought I got here at a good time…" he laughed and swung Arrow from his back and put her on the ground. She was wearing the small green tunic Link had had when he was a child. It fit her well, but gave him a sense of worry. He was about nine or ten when he started fighting. Zelda looked uneasily at Link who was wearing a worried expression.  
"Is something wrong Link?" Zelda asked her voice carrying concern. He snapped out from his trance and shook his head, smiling at her. Arrow impatiently tugged at his tunic and looked up at him as he glanced down at her.  
"Hey Dad..did you bring me anything? It's my Birthday!" He laughed and looked up at Zelda who was stifling a giggle. He searched his tunic and took out a brown leather pouch. Her eyes widened and she watched him intently and Link gave her the pouch. She opened it and took out a odd nut.  
  
"A Deku nut?" She lifted her gaze and gave him an interesting look. Link blushed and Zelda giggled and looked at the two.  
"Yes, a Deku nut. You can paralyze enemies with it. I used it when I was your age." He smiled worriedly and Arrow put in the pouch and hugged him tightly.  
"Thanks" She smiled and ran to who mother who was handing her a long package. Arrow grinned and was busy opening the package when Zelda slipped over to Link.  
"What's wrong with a Deku nut?" He asked Zelda looking into her eyes looking a bit lost. She laughed to herself and ran her hand along his face. He smiled and brightened. "What did you get her?" She looked at the excited Arrow and then back at Link.  
"You'll see…" "WOAH!THANKS MOM!" Arrow squealed as she picked up a mahogany bow from the scraps of torn paper. She hugged it tightly and ran over to Zelda hugging her and the bow. Link looked at the bow, it had the Royal Crest and Triforce symbol embossed on the outside. Zelda smiled and and patted her back.  
"How about you go in the other room and open some presents from the villagers." Arrow giggled and ran into the other room the pouch tied to her side and holding the bow. The door shut with a bang and Zelda turned to Link. He seemed to be thinking hard, he turned to Zelda and gazed into her eyes being lost in them.  
"Zelda, you got her a bow?" Worry was clearly showing. Zelda nodded and stroked his hair. "Yes, is something wrong with that?" Link readjusted his hat and took her hand and held in his.  
"Zelda I would like it if well we didn't give her weapons." Zelda stood back and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Now Link, I believe that your present is more of a weapon than mine." Link stepped back in shock.  
"How is that possible? You gave her a BOW!" He tried hard not to raise his voice at her and stepped back.  
"Yes, Link, I gave her a bow, but it can be used for a sport called archery. You gave her something that stuns enemies and nothing else." Link dropped his gaze to the floor.  
"It doesn't hurt anything it just stuns…Zelda, I just don't want her walking in my footsteps, I want her to be safe." Zelda walked over and stroked his face gently with her hand.  
"Link she has you to protect her." Zelda kissed Link on the lips and he held her in his arms. The doors burst open and Arrow ran in holding some items then stopped seeing the two kiss. "Ech.." She made a face and the two stopped, Link readjusted his tunic and Zelda let go of him and walked over to Arrow.  
"So hunny what did you get?" Arrow grinned and showed her mother various items consisting of a velvet teddy bear, a beautiful saphire necklace, games and clothes. Arrow chatted away with Zelda as Link was gazing off into space, lost in thought.  
  
Thanks for reading! That's only chapter 1, there is a whole exciting plot to come. Tell me what you think thanks! I know it is REALLY short, sry I will write more. 


	2. Hero of Time's Descendent Chapter 2

Hero of Time's Descendent  
  
Disclaimer: You guessed it! I don't own Zelda, wish I did, but nah I am not that great lol.  
  
Well my second chapter is up, Are Links worries for a good reason.read to find out!  
Chapter 2  
  
The sun was fading behind LonLon Ranch and the village people were returning to their homes. Link sat in bed, Zelda by his side whom was drifting off into the dream world. "Link you should get some sleep we have her birthday celebration tomorrow, you want to be rested don't you?" He nodded slowly and sunk into the warm cushioning blankets. "Night dear" Zelda cooed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Link on the other hand lay there thinking about his battles and exciting adventures and at the same time Arrow's future. He closed his eyes and also stole into a deep sleep.  
  
Arrow on the other hand was wide-awake and busy playing with her new toys and awing over the bow her mother had bought her. She kept running her small fingers over the embedded Triforce symbol. The Deku Nut from her father rest by her lamp on her Dresser. She picked up one of her stuffed animals, a black stallion with a star on its head.  
"Blacky, why do you think Dad gave me a Deku Nut. I mean, you think I was mean? But it's a NUT!" The stuffed animal flopped in her hands and she pulled to her chest. "Yeah Blacky I agree." A cold wind blew through the space below the window. Arrow shivered and shimmied down into her blue comforter. Warm came to her and she smiled.  
"I love dad.I mean of course I do, but I wish he was still a warrior, a fantasized knight in armor hehe. Everyone would be jealous and I would be the princess and it would be a fairytale. He seems to try to forget about his battles, he used to tell me about them, but now he tells me fewer and fewer, what do you think Blacky?" The stuffed Horse didn't speak just flopped over in young Arrow's grasp.  
"Really? Blacky that's not nice, shame on you, what if the guards heard you?" Again the stuffed animal was silent.  
"See that's better." The chill in the room thickened and a creaking noise echoed through the dark still room. She burrowed deeper into the blankets. She closed her eyes and a low hoarse laugh reverberated in her ears. She held tight onto Blacky, the laughs continued almost forming into hideous chants. Arrow whimpered under her blankets and peeked out from her hiding place. Nothing.  
"Mom.D-Dad?" The floorboards creaked slowly. The sound of boots against the hardwood floor boomed in Arrows ears.  
"Guard John, Mark, Phillip?" There was no reply. The laughs started up again, she heard a horse neigh. Not a soft gentle neigh and fierce rabid calling of a horse.  
"MOM?????" He voice high pitched and shaking uncontrollably. "MOMMY!" "DAD!!!!!"  
  
Link's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt up right and rubbed his eyes. Link jumped up on his feet and Zelda yawned.  
"Hun what is it?" Link turned to look at her. "Go back to sleep" He cooed and bolted out of the room. Zelda sat up and followed. The feeling of fear was strong from Arrow he could sense it.  
  
She could hear boots pounding against the floor. She reached fro the Deku Nut and held it shakily in her small hand. It was protection.  
  
Link grew closer to his Daughter's door and flung it open. A bright flash blinded him.  
  
Arrow threw the Deku Nut full throttle at the door. It flashed on impact.  
  
Link stood there stunned and frozen. Arrow looking startled at the frozen figure, which she noticed, was her dad.  
  
"Dad!" The feeling wore off and Link shook himself from the numbing feeling. Zelda ran to Arrow and enveloped her in her arms.  
"Arrow what's wrong. Why did you throw the Deku nut at your father?" Arrow was shaking, but all the while relieved.  
Link walked over seeming like the warrior that Arrow had pictured him, silhouetted by the moonlight pouring from the window.  
Links face was covered in concern and now a protective look creased his expression. "Zelda, he was here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hero of Time's Descendent  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say it again, I do NOT own Zelda, wish I did! Hehe! I do own Arrow so Grrrr stay away! NO READ! Lol have fun!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Link what do you mean he?" Her grip tightened on Arrow. He swallowed and stepped from the light, his figure now seeming less threatening.  
"Dad?" Link looked at the Zelda covered Arrow who was fidgeting. "Yes?" "I am Sorry for using my present on you." She dropped her gaze to her blankets and noticed wet spots on her shirt.  
"Mom are you crying?" Link looked at Zelda who was holding Arrow tightly. "Zelda are you okay?" Zelda looked at Link and smiled. She stood letting go of squished Arrow. "Yes I am fine, but who was here, why weren't the guards around?" Link shrugged and looked at Arrow. "Arrow why did you scream?" Arrow felt a feeling as though she was two year old, wimpy girl. "Dad it was nothing, a nightmare." She looked at the floor feeling low that she had lied to him. He didn't seem convinced. He gave her a stern look that made Arrow feel worse than before.  
"Well next time just come to our room." Link looked at Zelda and walked out of the room, Zelda walking behind. He closed the doors and turned to Zelda.  
"Zelda she lied to us. I know there was something there, I felt Gannon's presence." He looked a bit unsure of himself.  
"Link I think you are getting paranoid. Maybe since there has been no trouble around Hyrule your expecting it when something goes wrong." This hit Link hard.  
"Zel-" Zelda placed her fingers on his lips and took his hand. "Lets go back to bed and get some sleep." He nodded slowly and walked back to there room. He couldn't be paranoid. Something was wrong, but no one would believe him.  
  
"Blacky I feel awful. I lied to dad. That was bad. He probably knows too." Her voice trailed off and she hugged the stuffed animal and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The hall was empty but breakfast food on the table. Arrow awoke and was escorted to the table. She smiled weakly to the new guards and sat down her head on her arms on the table. Her eyes were puffy and her spirits low. Guilt was eating at her. She had tried convincing herself that it had been a dream and that she hadn't lied since it had been late. In her heart she knew it was real and something had been wrong.  
Link and Zelda approached the Breakfast Table talking energetically about some ruling. Arrow glanced at her follow who looked at her quickly than back at Zelda. Arrow hung her head and looked at the food in front of her. She wasn't hungry at all; she felt sick and had lost a lot of sleep.  
"So Arrow it's your Birthday celebration you excited?" Zelda questioned putting some pancakes onto her small plate. Arrow looked at the beautifully decorated birthday waffles from the cook. A smiley face made from syrup, a cherry, whipped cream and sprinkles. It looked wonderful but the guilt had fed her appetite.  
"Arrow, are you going to answer your mother?" Link said before stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Arrow looked at her mom and held her stomach.  
"Mom can I go to my room? I don't feel good." She moaned for an effect. Link lifted his gaze to the squirming Arrow.  
"You haven't eaten anything, maybe your stomach hurts from not eating." Link trailed off, eating his eggs and bacon.  
"More like my stomach hurts from not telling the truth." Arrow mumbled annoyed and sat looking at the soggy waffle on her plate.  
"What's that dear?" Arrow looked up frantically at Zelda and smiled. "Nothing mom, just talking to myself." Zelda nodded and started talking with Link quiet. Arrow poked the syrupy waffle with her fork and dragged it around the plate, leaving a sickeningly sweet trail. She flopped it over and poked it and let her fork crash down on the plate. She slumped against the chair arms across her chest now moody from the lack of sleep.  
"Mom can I leave?" Zelda looked at Arrow and gave her a stern look. Arrow slumped lower in her seat her face barely visible above the table.  
"Arrow your manners please." Arrow rolled her eyes and Link looked at his food as though it was more interesting than anything and moved the remaining eggs around with his own fork. Arrow sighed and sat up.  
"Can I PLEASE leave?" Her voice was harsh and sardonic. Zelda looked at the ever busy and preoccupied Link. Link lifted his gaze and hastily shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth and smiled guiltily.  
"Thanks." she growled and looked at Arrow as she slipped out from her chair. She dashed up the stairs faster than she would have planned. Zelda looked at Link who was trying to swallow a mouthful of scrambled eggs. She smacked his hand and stood up and walked up the stairs trying to follow Arrow.  
Arrow rushed into her room, slammed the door and buried herself fearfully in the mound of tangled blankets on her bed.  
"Great, now I am so dead." She buried her head in her pillow, her dirty blonde hair lying over her small body. A knock on the door rang through the room.  
"Who is it?" She growled stupidly and clung to her stuffed animals. There was no reply. "WELL?" She yelled louder incase they didn't hear her. Again there was no reply. Arrow sat up and looked at the door the handle jiggling furiously. The handle was growing red with heat; Arrow rubbed her eyes hastily and looked at it again. The handle wasn't moving and it was its normal color.  
"I am going crazy." She moaned. "Arrow its your mother please open this door." Arrow jumped up unlocked the door and flopped back on her bed. Zelda walked in and sat on her daughter's bed.  
"Arrow what's wrong I can tell something is on your mind.?" Arrow looked at her mother tears now welling in her eyes.  
" Does Dad hate me?" Zelda's eyes widened with surprise. "No! Why would you even think that?!" Arrow looked at her lap and sighed heavily. "I lied to him.." Zelda gave a look of "ooh..". She grimaced and looked at the guilty Arrow.  
"You should tell him you know.." Arrow lifted her head. "I know, he doesn't believe me.about not lying but I don't want to seem weak, screaming for my mom and dad. I just feel shamed for acting like such a baby." Zelda embraced Arrow in her arms and Link leaned against the door outside.  
"I want him to be a warrior again. He seems to want to hide it from me, can you tell me some stories?" Zelda nodded and stood up.  
"Get ready for your birthday celebration." Arrow nodded happily glad for getting that off her chest and Zelda walked out bumping into Link.  
"Link why are you here? You were listening? Shame on you." Link smiled and kissed Zelda romantically and they descended down the stairs.  
  
Arrow moved around her room and picked out a gown and held it in her arms. She placed it on her bed and instead held the bow and arrows in her hand, readied position. She caught her reflection in the mirror she looked like a young female version of her dad, in a green tunic with a bow and arrow, but she wasn't the only one in the reflection. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hero of Time's Descendent  
  
Chapter 4 Disclaimer: Nope not mine. Hello all! I finally updated. Yeah I have been very lazy and schools coming up so.yeah. Enjoy!  
  
Arrow's eyes widened she swiveled around. "Who ARE YOU?" A tall dark figure was standing besides Arrow's bed. He had dark red eyes and was wearing some kind of ragged torn armor and a cape. He smiled evilly and nodded. Arrow cocked her eyebrows and turned about to run to the door. A woman landed in front of her, a blade extended pointing at her throat.  
"Don't scream.. or else." The woman smiled and brought the blade up to Arrow's throat. Arrow froze immediately and swallowed. A large grin crossed the man's lips.  
"Talian take her back to the fortress.I think our hero will be able to figure out who was here." The woman smiled and stifled a satisfactory laugh. A rope came around Arrow restraining her arms. In that moment she had wished she hadn't used her father's present. A bright flash surrounded them; there was no trace of what happened except the fallen crumpled dress on the floor.  
Link looked at Zelda readjusting his formal tunic. She smiled at him and wrapped a spiral of hair around her finger loosening it.  
"Zelda, I am surprised Arrow isn't done getting ready.I am going to go check on her." Zelda sighed and looked at him lifting her eyebrows.  
"Really.Link, a woman needs time to get ready." He looked at her deep in the eyes. "Zelda.something isn't right.it's the same feeling I got when Arrow was afraid." Zelda seemed interested now and stopped playing with her hair.  
"Maybe you're right.let's go." Zelda walked up the stairs and looked back at Link. He looked like the warrior he was years ago going to save a woman in distress. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.  
"You should stay here in case anything is wrong." Zelda pulled away from his grasp. "Link she is my daughter too if anything is wrong I can help you. You must remember I helped you in your travels as Sheik." He nodded and continued towards Arrow's room.  
  
"Put her down with the others." Talian smiled and dropped the tied Arrow. Arrow was too afraid to scream, shaking violently. To think she had just been in her room getting ready for a party and she was now kidnapped. A cold sweat was dripping over her. She opened her mouth slowly.  
"My dad will come and save me!" The man turned and smiled, "That's exactly what I want."  
  
Link knocked on the two large wooden doors of Arrow's room. There was silence, yet there were lights on. He knocked again this time more forceful. The silence lasted. He pushed the door open only to find the room was empty. Her bed was still made and everything was in place except for the dress she was going to wear to the party. Zelda walked up behind Link and looked at him.  
"Link.where is she? Where is our daughter?" Link's face was stoic, yet panic was surging through him.  
"I don't know." Zelda looked at him horrified.  
  
"What do you mean you want him to save me?" Arrow looked at the large man trying to be brave. The woman stepped forward.  
"Ganondorf, is going to kill your father when he gets here." A large smile crossed the woman face. Arrow became pale, and looked at the man. " YOU'RE THAT EVIL MAN THAT RUINED HYRULE!" Ganondorf smiled, "I think after you are with me for a while you are going to think about that differently. Talian put her with the children." Talian nodded and pick up Arrow as she wriggled around and screamed.  
Link got a sudden chill up his spine; he shuddered and looked at the eerily silent room. "Zelda have the guards search the castle, something's.very wrong here." Zelda looked worriedly at him and bolted off down the hall, her pale pink dress flowing silently behind her.  
He turned and walked to his room the oak doors towering over him. Link placed his hand on the cold brass handle and turned it opening it with a click. The door opened slowly, creaking loudly. His boots clacked against the wooden floor and echoed through the room as he walked in. His eyes focused on his burrow, he knew what lay inside those drawers would return him back to what he used to be. He strode steadily up the wooden cabinet. His hand fastened around the handle and he pulled it open. There in that small drawer lay the remnants of his past now covered in dust. 


End file.
